gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Artie-Mercedes Relationship
The Mercedes-Artie Relationship, most commonly known as Artcedes, is the close friendship between Mercedes Jones and Artie Abrams. Episodes Season One Acafellas Mercedes is shown being sympathetic and comforting to Artie after enduring Dakota's harshness and bullying. Throwdown Artie latches on to Mercedes' arm for comfort while Sue picks her elite glee club. After Will and Sue's confrontation and New Directions being back to normal, they both sing Keep Holding On for Quinn. Mash-Up Artie and Mercedes share a moment when the glee club tells Will they couldn't find a song that went together with Bust a Move. Mercedes wheels Artie forward before the glee club slushies Mr. Schue. Wheels Mercedes laughs when Artie says a patriotic wedgie did make him feel more American. They both have solos in Proud Mary. Home Mercedes and Artie have lunch with Tina. Artie tells Mercedes that they are worried about her dieting and that she doesn't need to lose weight. Bad Reputation Mercedes and Artie decide to give themselves a 'bad reputation' and along with Brittany, Tina, and Kurt, they perform U Can't Touch This in the library. They support Kurt when he plans to confess to Sue that he posted her Physical video. They are then both very shocked to see Sue performing Physical with Olivia Newton-John. Season Two The Substitute Mercedes and Artie share moments together in the choir room when they plan to switch names. During Forget You, they share a solo and dance together. Blame It on the Alcohol They are seen together during a phone conversation with Santana, Brittany, and Puck; and Santana briefly mentions their ship name. They also share some moments during New Directions' performance'' Blame It (On the Alcohol),'' which they lead. Season Three Dance with Somebody In the auditorium, Mercedes and Artie are the only two members there, since Will said it wasn't mandatory and start singing My Love Is Your Love. Eventually, all the remaining members join them. Props During Tina's dream, Brittany as Mercedes is pushing Santana as Artie and down the halls. Later on, Mercedes as Brittany and Artie as Santana share a kiss during Because You Loved Me. Goodbye During Forever Young, Artie leans his head on Mercedes' shoulder. Season Four The Role You Were Born to Play Artie calls Mercedes and Mike to help Finn with the musical and they share a hug. Glease Artie and Mercedes are dance partners during You're the One That I Want. Wonder-ful In the episode Wonder-ful, Mercedes and Artie are shown to interact a lot. When Kitty sings Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours to Artie, Mercedes criticizes Kitty for the performance and for what she did to Artie. She also congratulates Artie upon his achievements. Later in the episode, when Mercedes performs Superstition and Higher Ground, Artie enjoys both performances and encourages Mercedes. At the end of the episode, Mercedes practices some vocal runs in front of the Glee Club and tells the Glee Club to meet in the auditorium for a number to which Artie joins in with Mercedes and chimes in. Together, they perform For Once in My Life with the rest of the New Directions in the auditorium. Season Five The Quarterback At the end of Seasons of Love, ''they hold hands watching a picture of late Finn Hudson. While Mercedes is singing, Artie is shown to be really touched by her voice, even crying. They have many smaller interactions City of Angels Artie first aknowledges Mercedes when she enters the hotel, and he asks her if her chihuahua is real, to which she responds that it is faux. Along with the rest of the New Directions, Artie seems happy for Mercedes after she reveals she has a record deal. The two of them then are present in several scenes throughout the episode, but do not have any main interactions. New New York Mercedes makes an arrival to New York, and when she enters the Bushwick Apartment, Artie is very surprised and excited as she makes her entrance. Mercedes and Artie hug each other. Bash Mercedes and Artie are both present during the weekly Monday night Potluck dinner in which everyone is discussing the recent "gay bashing" of Russ, a man who was recently attacked and hospitalized. It is discussed how hate crimes have been on the rise in NYC. Later, when Kurt himself becomes the victim when trying to assist another target of a hate crime, Artie and Mercedes (as well as Blaine, Rachel, and Sam) visit Kurt in the hospital, clearly shaken over the incident. They are told that Kurt is hurt, but will recover. After Kurt is released from the hospital, Mercedes, Artie, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Sam have another Monday night potluck dinner at the Bushwick loft. Everyone toasts Kurt and wishes him luck at his Mid-Winter Critique at NYADA. Mercedes and Artie, along with Blaine, Rachel, Burt, and Sam attend Kurt's performance of ''I'm Still Here. Old Dog, New Tricks Artie and Mercedes are both accompanying Sam and Rachel to the shelter for rescue dogs. Later, Sam and Artie are both hanging out in Mercedes' apartment, with Sam's new dog McConaughey. Artie tells him Mercedes is gonna freak when she gets home, but Sam says she's gonna fall in love with the dog. However, Mercedes becomes mad when she gets home. Artie wants to leave, but can't get out of the apartment in his chair. When Mercedes tells Sam he has to realize it's a living thing, Sam replies by saying that Artie is as well, but he still takes care of him. Artie is a little offended by this, but doesn't get mad. Artie helps training the dog later that week. They sit together with Sam at Rachel's event, and sing Take Me Home Tonight with the rest of the group and Maggie later that night. Songs Duets Lean on Me.png|Lean on Me (Ballad)|link=Lean on Me Crazy hairography.png|Hair/Crazy in Love (Hairography)|link=Hair/Crazy in Love Julie Artie Mercedes Sam Tested.png|Let's Wait Awhile (Tested)|link=Let's Wait Awhile Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Spotlight'' by Jennifer Hudson (Asian F) *''Out Here on My Own from Fame (Asian F) *Bamboleo/Hero'' by Gipsy Kings / Enrique Inglesias (The Spanish Teacher) *''What Makes You Beautiful'' by One Direction (Prom-asaurus) *''You Get What You Give'' by The New Radicals (Goodbye) *''In My Life'' by The Beatles (Goodbye) *''Forever Young'' by Rod Stewart (Goodbye) *''Born to Hand Jive'' from Grease (The Role You Were Born to Play) *''For Once in My Life from ''Stevie Wonder (Wonder-ful) *''Seasons of Love from ''Rent (The Quarterback) Gallery Artcedesandbrittana.jpg Artcedesblameit.jpg ARTCEDES.jpg ForeverArtcedes.jpg Artcedes Foreveryoung.gif Artcedes.gif Artcedes lol.png Artcedes duets awemoseness.gif Artcedeshell.gif Artcedes New York.png Artcedes Dancewithsomebody.jpg Artcedes_MLIYL.jpg Artie_and_mercedes1231434.png artie-and-mercedes-season-4-mercedes-jones-32896776-632-384.png FFA8AB49-83BD-4CBA-AD86-CD6F8C3D4D4C_extra.jpg imagesdsfasfsd.jpg sfjoiasjvsdfsdif.jpg tumblr inline_mjx7quMroP1re5274.gif tumblr lk80dvilPl1qfgy1y.gif tumblr ltwrk6DbAj1qbtag1o2 250.gif tumblr mcmf1nbCUL1qdp8n6o2 r2 250.gif tumblr mhnyhsKtCD1s2nfd8o1 1280.jpg tumblr mhnyhsKtCD1s2nfd8o3 1280.jpg tumblr mhnyhsKtCD1s2nfd8o4 500.jpg artcedesholdinands.jpg ac.gif ac1.gif ac2.gif ac3.gif ac4.gif ac5.gif Tumblr my6i1pln6W1ra5gbxo1 250.gif mercedecs and artie.png Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships